In Front of the Rose Bush
by Aisu Hoshino
Summary: SMxYGO Makoto remembers when she received her earrings and who gave them to her.OneshotMakotocentricsome MakotoxKaiba fluff


_In Front of the Rose Bush_

**Notes from Aisu: **Hello, this is a one-shot I first published last year. It contained a few mistakes, and this is the new version. Hope ya'll enjoy it. 

**Warnings:** Kaiba/Makoto fluff and it goes against YGO's canon. My apologies for that people, but when I first wrote this I didn't know as much or care as much. Since I do like this and it does have a sequel that I do enjoy writing, I'm keeping it as-is. It isn't the best thing to do, but I am and I won't blame you for complaining.

**Disclaimer: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!_ belongs to Takahashi Kazuki and _Sailor Moon_ to Takeuchi Naoko.

**Key:**

"speech"

_Thoughts/emphasis/flashback_

************************************************************************

Makoto had just gotten out of the shower as she heard a crash of thunder. _Oh no! I've got to walk to work in this rain! _She thought as she walked to her room and over to her dresser. She opened her jewelry box and got out her signature pink rose earrings. But instead of putting them in immediately like normally, she took a good look at them and then glanced at the rain pouring down outside her window. _Seto…_

_                                                           ~**Flashback**~_

_"MAKOTO!?! Where ARE you!?!" An eleven-year-old, now officially Kaiba Seto said as he searched the orphanage for his friend. His best friend besides his brother. Where IS she? I can't leave without saying goodbye to her. "MAKO-" Wait! I know where she is! He thought as he darted down the stairs to the back door of the orphanage._

_ ~~~___

_"There you are," Seto said as he walked out in the pouring rain and looked at the eleven-year-old girl with her auburn hair in its usual ponytail. I t was now hidden with the hood of her green raincoat, but he still saw her usual sparkling, emerald eyes which now looked sad and tired. Her face was wet, not from the rain, but from her tears. She appeared to ignore him and continued to look at the red roses that were fully bloomed, even in the early winter, surprisingly. He decided to speak again, to try and get her attention._

_"You know you shouldn't be out here in the rain like this; you might catch a cold," He began and then paused to see if he got a response. No luck, so he spoke again, "I wanted to say goodbye," He paused again and brought out a small box from his dark blue raincoat pocket. "And to give you this," He said as he handed her the box._

_"Seto…you shouldn't have," She said as she slowly took the box out of his hands._

_"I had to. I probably won't get to see you for a while and you're my best friend. I have to give you something to remember me by!" He said as he looked into her eyes. "I don't want you to forget me…"_

_"Seto, I could never forget you! Even if I don't see you or speak to you for 5,000 years I'll still remember you!"_

_"You…would?" _

_"Yes!" She answered quickly and certainly. "You're my best friend. I couldn't forget you if I tried!"_

_Seto smiled at her; he had never had a friend quite like her. He had barely had any friends at all besides Mokuba. In fact, he liked her more than a friend, though he'd never admit it. He looked over at the rose bushes again. They had become very important to him. He met Makoto right in front of the rose bushes. That's where they had an argument or two, where they always talked, where they'd just admire the beauty of the roses. This reminded him of the gift…_

_"Aren't you going to open your present?" He asked._

_"Oh! I almost forgot!" She said as she jumped in surprise. She had apparently been lost in her own thoughts. She quickly opened the box to see a pair of rose earrings. "Seto…I love them! Thank you!"_

_"You're welcome," he replied back. They just stood there for a few moments and looked at each other smiling, occasionally looking at the roses until Seto had to leave to live with his adoptive father, Kaiba Gouzaburo._

_                                                          ~**End Flashback**~_

_I still remember. _Makoto thought, smiling at the memory. She hadn't seen him face to face since then, but saw him on the news a lot. He no longer looked as happy as he did when they were in the orphanage, but still looked cute. She often wondered if he remembered her or the time they spent in front of the rose bushes.

************************************************************************

**Aisu's**** Notes:** Well, that's it. Some of you may have noticed that my fic, _Friends or Lovers_, the sequel to this, was removed. I did this because in my opinion the fic sucked and I was dissatisfied. I'm still fairly satisfied with the plot and couple, so it is under revision. It will be back up no later than June.

Please review, people.


End file.
